Blood
by turtlegirl1999
Summary: The turtles find a girl being attacked by a bunch of foot but she handles them on her own. There is something different about this girl. Why do the turtles feel so connected to her? What is their connection? Blood can speak louder than words. This is my first story so please review, criticize, question. I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES! More chapters are on the way! :)
1. Kaylee

"Catch me if you can!" The orange masked turtle said from the head of the pack. The turtles were out for their night patrol, despite the frigid winter that surrounded them. All of the turtles were wrapped in winter clothes, due to their cold blooded nature

The turtles, as referred to, are a group of crime fighting teenage mutant turtles with an extensive amount of ninjitsu training taught to them by a giant mutated rat who, by adoption, was their father. Their physical appearances were not accepted by human men, as to be expected, and the four lived in the sewers of the ever booming New York City. They use to live in fear of being tested or treated as monsters from the above world, but now, though they still let very few people see them, they went up to the top regularly and protected the people who would judge them from many different threats.

The turtles each held names of famous artists. Leonardo is the eldest of the four turtles being at the age of sixteen. He is the most precise and zen of the four. He trained most of the time, but still left time for his brothers. He was their "big brother" and leader before all. He is average height, well average for a ninja turtle, and was one of the strongest of his brothers. His mask color was blue like a calm river. It matched his ocean blue eyes. His weapon of choice was the katana, double swords. Leo cared about his family more then anything else in the world.

Second eldest was Raphael. He is hot-tempered but, passionate. He is also the strongest of muscle and about the same height as Leo. His hot temper often led him to many battles which resulted in many scars and scratches. The most notable one was a crack at the top of his plastron. His eyes were a neon green, almost piercing. His weapon of choice was the sai, similar to daggers, and his mask is red like anger or a passionate heart. He would kill for his brothers.

Second youngest was Donatello. The brains of the bunch. He is the peace-loving and quiet turtle. He may not have been the most physically strong one, but mentally he was the best. Don was the tallest and leanest of his brothers. His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. He, also, had a gap tooth. Don was the medic, inventor, and even electrician for the family. His mask color is purple, a color that relates to wisdom and peace, and his weapon of choice was the bo staff. He would fight for his brothers, no matter how much he hated it.

Last, but not least, was Michelangelo,the youngest. Mikey is the crazy, fun, outgoing one who always held a smile on his face. He loved playing and pranking his brothers. He loved his older brothers and he was just fine being the "baby" if it meant his brothers were always there for him. Definitely the shorter of the four, but was probably third strongest. His eyes were a sky blue which worked well for "puppy dog eyes." His mask color was orange, a crazy and outgoing color, and he yielded the nunchucks.

"You are going to eat those words, bro!" Raph yelled as he ran and tackled Mikey to the rooftop. As Mikey and Raph started a wrestling match Leo and Don, who had just caught up, joined in. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves, forgetting the cold. They stopped fighting ten minutes later all of them out of breath and still cracking up, but then they heard a scream which sounded like it was coming from a young boy three roofs over. The turtles stopped laughing immediately and they all rose and waited for their leader's command.

"Come on. We gotta go." Leo said as he started running along the rooftops. They ran the short distance in a matter of seconds. Leo got there first and stopped to take in the seen below. They others followed his lead. They hung over a darkish alley that held a young teenage girl who was standing in front of a young boy. The two were surrounded by foot clan ninja, an evil group of ninjas who worked for a horrible master who the turtles fought many a time but never were able to kill; however, Leo was not focused on the ninja but on the girl. He had figured out that the girl and boy must of been siblings, because they had similar qualities. The boy had brown short hair, brown eyes, had a heart shaped face, lightly tan skin and was built wide. His sister, though having the same skin color and face shape, had long reddish brown hair which was in a high ponytail and bright green eyes that seemed to pierce through the night. She was wearing a black T-Shirt, leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, and black leather boots. The young boy was shaking with fear, but the girl stood in front of her brother unafraid.

"What are we waiting for Leo? Let's go bust some heads," said Raph, grabbing his sais.

"No. There is something different going on. Let's watch and if we are needed we will help." Leo said, holding back his now growling brother.

"Our master, would like to meet you, Kaylee. Right away." The head foot said.

"Tell him 'thanks, but no thanks.' I would not like to meet with someone who sicks his little dogs on me." The now named girl said, with a calm, joking expression. "Besides, I am not looking for that kind of relationship right now." Kaylee smiled and so did the young boy, still shaking, behind her.

"Nice line." Mikey said, smiling. "If I was a girl I would totally use that line."

"I am afraid that it is a demand and we must fulfill it even if it requires force," The head foot said as the other six prepared themselves. "and some casualities." The foot referenced Kaylee's brother.

"You are not touching him." The girl said, backing her brother and herself up against a dumpster which a had a large plank lying next to it. The turtles watched the scene like a movie. They all could see the fire and passion in her eyes. She whispered under her breath to her brother. "You stay put."

"Kinda sounds like Leo." Raph said in a nearly silent voice.

"Fine. Foot ninjas. ATTACK!" The head foot yelled and the others immediately responded. Kaylee rapidly picked up the wooden plank and used it as a weapon. She knocked three of them down right away. Two rushed for her and she dropped the plank and ran to the fire escape. Using the fire escape to her advantage, she grabbed the ladder lifting herself of the ground and kicked one of them in the head and then dropped. The other soldier, as she dropped, sliced her with his katana across the face leaving a short gash across her face. She gasped and turned back to him, picking up the plank and slamming into his head. Kaylee heard his skull crack and then silence, she grinned, but the victory was short lived when she heard a scream that had come from her little brother break through the silence. She turned and saw her younger brother surrounded by the last two foot, still huddled against the dumpster, his arm had a gash that was bleeding from where one of the foot struck him. Kaylee grimaced, feeling her brothers pain. She dropped the plank and picked up the katana from the now dead foot soldier. "I said no one touches him!" Kaylee yelled as she sliced through the backs of both ninja. They fell and she dropped the katana and ran to her brother.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Kaylee said to her crying brother who was crying profusely. He shook his head. "Let me fix that up for you." Referencing the arm. Kaylee ripped off a piece of her shirt and made a temporary bandage for it. Luke sobbed. "Aw, baby boy." Kaylee brought Luke into a tight hug and then pulled away. "You were really brave tonight, bud. You are probably the only nine year old with a battle scar from a real sword." The boy smiled slightly. "I guess so. Thanks, Kiki." She smiled at her nickname and he gave her a big hug. "Come on. Let's get you home." Kaylee said. Kneeling down in front of him and offering her back. "Hop on." The boy did as he was told. Before they left though the girl turned and said "I'm sorry. I never wanted this. May your spirit go in peace." Kaylee walked out of the alley with her brother on her back.

"Wow." Mikey spoke for all four of the turtles who all had shocked expressions on their faces. "She just took them out and only came out with a few scratches."

"That wasn't all. Did you see how she acted? It was almost like all of us combined. She spoke like Mikey, led her brother like Leo, fought like Raph..." Don implied.

"And worried about her brother's wound before her own like you, Don." Leo said.

"Okay. This is mundo creepy." Mikey stated.

"Well, whatever it is. We have to do somethin'. Ya heard what that foot creep said. The Shredder is after her and she knows nothin' about it." Raph said.

"Raph's right. She is in serious trouble. We have to follow her. Let's go." Leo said.

Kaylee walked about five blocks before she came to a stop at an apartment building. The turtles followed her and watched very carefully. All four of them felt a strange over protective feeling towards this girl they knew nothing about. Kaylee, slowly, took her brother off her shoulders, not wanting to hurt him.

"Alright, Bud. Your mom and dad are probably waiting for you upstairs." Kaylee told her brother.

"Okay." Luke said, with sad look on his face not wanting to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Early Birthday, Bud." Kaylee said taking out a small wrapped box. The boy smiled a huge smile and unwrapped the box. Inside was a knife. "This isn't a toy. It for defense only. No showing it off to your friends at school. Okay?" The boy nodded his head. He gave his sister a big hug and a smile.

"I love you, Kiki." Luke said.

"I love you, too." Kaylee said. She pushed her brother up the stairs until they stood in front of the door to the building. "Goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow." The boy nodded and wished his sister a good night before walking inside and shutting the door. Kaylee smiled until the door closed then she frowned and reached inside her pocket and picked out a tissue to wipe the still bleeding gash on her cheek. She walked down the stairs and into a back alley. The turtles followed. They were above her. The turtles needed to speak to her so they came down the fire escape as quietly as a ninja could be. They were about to touch ground when the girl turned around and spoke.

"I know you're there so you can stop sneaking."She spoke. The boys stopped and didn't what to do. The girl then realized that if they wanted to hurt her they could have attacked her already. "I'm sorry. Would you please come out?" The brothers looked at Leo and he nodded. The four, still wrapped in winter clothing, landed and looked at the girl.

"Hiya." Mikey said, energetically smiling.

"Hi." She responded, smiling as well. She still held a tissue to her face. They all stared at her and, as if she read there minds, she spoke accordingly. "Just a gash. I'll be fine. My name's Kaylee. And you four are?" She held out her hand for them to shake and Leo stepped forward and gave a nice shake.

"My name is Leonardo." Leo spoke, releasing Kaylee's hand and then pointed to each of his brothers as he said their names. "This is Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael."

"It's nice to meet you, but, um, I have to ask why were you following me?" Kaylee asked.

"Because we saw what happened and we have to warn you." Don stated.

"Warn me?"

"Those men you fought tonight weren't just gang members. They were Foot Ninja. The Foot is a clan run by an evil man called the Shredder and we believe he is after you. This is not a man you can handle by yourself and he is not one to give up unless it is proven that his target is truly gone. He will use horrible methods. He will go after your brother and anyone in your life that might convince you to surrender to him. He is not to be trusted." Don explained. The turtles watched, wondering if she would faint or cry or scream, but she was calm.

"Okay. What do I do?" Kaylee asked, the smile she had at the beginning of the conversation replaced with a straight face. Her eyes though expressed grief, anger, and fear.

"He will keep searching for you. You have to disappear off the map completely." Leo said. "Is there anywhere you can hide?"

"No. My only family is here." Kaylee said.

"Then you can stay with us." Leo stated.

"Um. Leo? That may be something to hold a meeting over." Raph stated.

"Fine." Leo said. "Give us a sec." Kaylee nodded and the fours brothers walked away and got into a small football huddle.

"Leo, are you crazy? She is a human. We no nothing about her and she knows nothing about us. She could totally freak out the minute she sees us. The real us." Raph whispered, angrily.

"That may be true, but she needs help." Don said.

"Besides, that dudette kicked shell. It would be awesome to have her on our side." Mikey said, smiling. He loved meeting new people.

"You're all right. She needs help, but we can't just take her to the lair; however, you are forgetting that when we met Casey and April we didn't trust them either. We didn't know how they would react, but we took the chance cause they needed help. We can't leave her here." Leo explained. Then, he paused thinking through what to do next. He came to a conclusion right away. "We show her who we are. If she reacts badly we leave and if she doesn't she comes with us. Does that sound fair?" The turtles nodded and then broke away to face Kaylee whose hair was now down. The end of her hair hit her lower back which is saying a lot considering her rather tall height. The gash on her face stopped bleeding.

"We talked it over and we'll help, but under one condition. Your reaction to our appearance. You have to remain completely calm. No screaming or anything like that." Leo told Kaylee.

"Absolutely. I will do whatever you ask." Kaylee stated, smiling. The turtles removed the many coverings that were wrapped around their faces and, soon, all of their faces were exposed to the cold air. They waited for Kaylee to faint or something, but she just smiled and laughed a little. "I thought you were going to be a lot worse." The turtles jaws dropped.

"You're not afraid or even slightly freaked out." Mikey said.

"Why should I be?" Kaylee said.

"Well. We're giant mutant turtles. No one has ever reacted that way to us before." Don spoke.

"It's just who you are and, as long as you don't hurt me or Luke, you're okay in my book. Besides when I shook Leonardo's hand I saw that it was green and three fingered. I thought I was going insane so I didn't anything." Kaylee said. The turtles all smiled.

"Well. I guess there is no question. You are staying with us, but you have to do one more thing." Leo said, his smile dissipating. "Shredder won't give up on you unless it's proven you're dead."

"I have to fake my own death." Kaylee stated, knowing that was the answer. The turtles nodded, their smiles gone. Kaylee was not one to wait so she took out a small pocket knife that was inside her pocket. She took the knife and grabbed her long hair and cut it so now it touched her shoulder. She then reopened the wound on her face and put the hair to the gash until the hair was matted down with blood she then threw the hair and the knife to one side. The turtles watched in awe as the girl did what she had to. "Do you think that's enough?" Kaylee asked. Leo nodded.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before anyone suspects anything." Leo said and the turtles and girl followed his lead as they crawled up to the roof tops and started running.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This story takes place in a mixture of pretty much every generation of turtle except for the 1987 version and the 1990's movie series. These turtles are more serious and caring, but they are, also, teenagers and that will be written in. The "lair" is based on the Atlantian home that the turtles find in the 2003 series, but with added bonuses from the 2012 series. The turtles are based on the 2012 series, but Master Splinter (who comes in shortly) is based on the 2003 series. You probably reading this and it may not matter to you, but I thought I would add this. Last thing. Thanks for reading this! Much appreciated.**


	3. Home

The turtles and girl ran to each building in silence. None of them wanted to draw attention to themselves. They ran for about an hour until Leo stopped.

"Why did we stop? Where are we going?" Kaylee asked, confused.

"We are going down there." Leo pointed to a manhole cover in an alley below.

The turtles and girl went down the fire escape. Don removed the large manhole cover with his bo staff and hopped in. Mikey and Raph went next and then Kaylee went down into the dark hole being spotted by the three turtles even though she was perfectly capable of climbing down a ladder. Leo jumped in with ease. They were all safe underground so they began walking instead of running.

"So you all live in the sewers?" Kaylee said.

"Yep. Sewer Sweet Sewer." Mikey stated, with a large grin which was contagious. Everyone ended up smiling.

"What about you? You live in that apartment building with your brother. Right?" Don asked.

"Not exactly. It's a long story." Kaylee stated.

"We've got time." Mikey said, which earned him a smack in the head by Raph. "What?"

"You guys really want to know?" Kaylee asked. The turtles all responded with nods and yes'. "Um, alright. Well, first, let me clarify Luke is not my brother, but you could call us that. We are very close. Him and I met each other at the orphanage."

"You're an orphan?" Leo asked.

"Yep. I met Luke at the first orphange. He was four at the time and we took a liking to one another. People, easily, mistook us for siblings, but we weren't. We grew super close, but about three years back he got adopted, but I didn't; however, his parents saw my connection with him and so they still let me see him. I still live or lived at the orphanage. He is my only family, even though we aren't biologically related." Kaylee explained.

"Why didn't his parents adopt you if they saw your connection?" Don asked.

"Because they didn't want a thirteen year old. If you are a teenager in an orphanage your fate is sealed. Adoption is out of question. When I turn eighteen in two years, I would have been forced out of the orphanage and into the real world and that would be it." Kaylee finished her story, but somehow kept a pained smile on her face. Little did the turtles know that she was putting on that smile for them.

"Major bummer, dudette." Mikey said, frowning slightly.

"No biggy. I accepted it. I still had Luke and I was allowed to attend school." Kaylee said, smiling as though she had never felt pain. "I answered your questions so now answer some of mine. How are you guys, you know, mutant turtles? Sorry if that sounds rude, but it's just not something you see every day."

"That is an extremely long story." Mikey said.

"We've got time." Kaylee mimicked Mikey's voice which caused everyone to laugh. Mikey gave a fake pout. Then the story started off. The turtles took turns explaining things. Kaylee listened, attentively, and asked very few questions. The turtles explained how they had been pet turtles to a young boy who was walking down the street with them in a glass tank, but an accident occurred which caused the boy to drop the tank and the four baby turtles fell into the sewers. Master Splinter, who was a normal rat at the time, saw the incident and decided to check on the four turtles. When the turtles had fallen they got doused in mutagen. Master Splinter attempted to clean the turtles which led to him also getting covered in ooze. Splinter took them to his burrow and by the next day all five of them had grown twice in size, both in appearance and intelligence, and, as time went on, tall continued to grow. Splinter figured that the turtles needed names and so, from an old book on Renaissance painters,he gave them the names they have now. The turtles explained their ninja training by Splinter who had been trained by Master Yoshi, Splinter's owner. They explained the enemies they had. There was so much to say so they didn't explain everything in great detail. At the end of the drawn out explanation, Kaylee spoke. "You guys are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." The brothers nodded. "That is so freaking cool! You guys are like super heroes." The turtles all smiled at the girls reaction. They continued to talk and laugh until they finally reached the "lair's" entrance. The turtles opened the door and walked in. Telling Kaylee to stay in the tunnel for a few minutes.

The turtles father, Master Splinter, heard his sons enter and walked out into the very large common room. The turtles all stood in front of the open door. "Master Splinter."The four turtles said, nervously smiling and saying "hello" in their many forms. Splinter was as a ninjitsu master and a very protective father could easily see through the fake smiles. "My sons. I may be old, but I am not stupid. Please invite our guest inside." Splinter said. The three eldest hung their heads in shame, but Mikey smiled brightly and invited Kaylee inside. Kaylee walked in and stood tall, but smiled warmly.

"Hello, child. What is your name?" Master Splinter spoke gently, not wanting to frighten the very strong girl.

"My name's Kaylee."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No, sir."

"Well then Ms. Kaylee. My name is Hamato Splinter." Splinter bowed to Kaylee.

"It is an honor." Kaylee bowed. This caused Splinter to smile.

"Michelangelo would you please get our guest some tea. Donatello would you tend to Ms. Kaylee's wound." The wound, when reopened, was much deeper. Kaylee didn't even remember the bleeding gash. "Raphael help your brothers. Leonardo may I talk to you." Splinter told his sons, but before he could leave the girl grabbed his arm.

"Please don't be mad at them. All they did was help me." The turtles stared at Kaylee as she released Splinter's arm. Splinter nodded to the turtles and they all went to their ordered jobs.

########################################################################

Leonardo followed Master Splinter to the dojo. "I'm sorry, but she needed help. The Foot are after her and she has no real family, other than her nine year old 'brother' who isn't related to her, and we couldn't just leave her. She wasn't scared of us and so I offered her our home. It would have been dishonorable to leave her."

"My son. I am not mad what you did was the right thing to do, but I needed to talk to you about her for a moment in private."

"Why, Sensei?"

"This girl is very different and kind hearted. She tried to protect you, even though she has just met you, but she hides much even from herself and I think she needs our help in more then a physical sense, my son. She needs protection, reassurance, and kindness from you and your brothers. Are you prepared for this added responsibility?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Very well. Please tell me what you can about Ms. Kaylee."

########################################################################

_Meanwhile..._

Don and Raph brought Kaylee to the large couch in the common area. Don asked Raph to go gather the first aid kit which was in the lab. Mikey had gone to the kitchen to start the tea. Don and Kaylee were left alone. Kaylee's smile had dissipated as all of this happened on her behalf and she remained silent until Don addressed her.

"You're gonna need stitches." Don said, with a soft smile. Kaylee nodded her head, but stayed silent. "Are you alright?" Kaylee gave a half smile.

"I'm fine." Kaylee said.

"You do understand that you can trust us. Right? Talk to us." Don asked.

"Yes." Kaylee continued to smile.

"Good." Don said, using a tissue to wipe away some of the blood.

"Here ya go, Donnie." Raph said, walking in and handing Don the first aid kit.

"Oh, look the nurse has arrived." Don said, getting him a smack to the head. "Ow." He said which made Kaylee laugh. Don got to work on Kaylee's cheek after that. She needed seven stitches and they had no pain killers that would work immediately so Raph was told to hold Kaylee still while Don worked. Kaylee didn't move much but she clenched her teeth every now and again which caused Don to stop, but he would start up again soon after he felt her jaw release and, eventually, Mikey walked in and gave her the tea and Donnie gave her a couple of pills to fight against infection and pain. They all started conversing and laughing about random topics. Don sat on one side of the couch, Raph the other, and Mikey stood, acting out pretty much everything he said.

Leo and Splinter walked in to see the happy group and they both chuckled, but the father in Splinter took over. "Well. I believe it is time for us all to turn in for the night. It is almost five in the morning." Splinter said which brought up sounds of disappointment from the four that had been around the couch. Don rose and said night to Kaylee, Splinter and Leo with a rather solemn look on his face and went off to his room, Mikey and Raph (Raph with more of bite to his voice) followed suit.

"I'm afraid, Ms. Kaylee, that we do not have any other rooms made for sleeping." Splinter explained, after the three youngest turtles went to bed.

"I can sleep on the couch. It's no problem." The girl said, smiling.

"No. You can stay in my room." Leo stated, remembering the conversation he had with Splinter before. He needed to protect her, wanted to.

"Leonardo. That is really nice of you but I couldn't."

"I insist."

"I really...thank you." Kaylee started to speak but fell back on herself and accepted the offer.

"Leonardo, please, escort our guest to your room. I, myself, will be turning in as well." Splinter spoke before leaving for his own room and closing the door behind him.


	4. Tears

Leo led Kaylee through the lair. There were two levels, but his room, luckily, was on the bottom level. Leo's room was in between Don's room and the dojo. Leo and Kaylee passed by Don's room, whose light was still on because he was working on yet another project that had come to his mind at the exact moment of sleep. Leo held open the door while the girl walked in and looked around. The room was relatively small, but seemed larger because of the lack of clutter. Unlike his brothers, Leo's room was either used for training or sleeping so the room held one blue covered twin bed, a weapons rack, a poster of Japan, and a small shelf that held trinkets and books.  
"Thank you, Leonardo. This room is great." Kaylee said, a huge smile on her face. This was the first time she had a room all to herself.  
"Feel free to use anything in here." Leo said, smiling.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't be happier in here? I really can sleep on the couch. This is your space."  
"You don't deserve to stay on the couch. I am just fine sleeping on the couch. And no need to call me by my full name. You can call me Leo."  
"Alright, Leo, and," Kaylee walked up to Leo and gave him a tight, short hug and walked back to the center of the room. Her smile growing softer. "thank you."  
"You're welcome. Well, I better turn in, but if you need anything don't be afraid to wake me." Leo said, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded in response. He let go of her shoulder and walked to the bedroom door.  
"Goodnight." Leo heard before shutting the door completely.  
Leo stood outside the door and listened. Leo sensed something was wrong and he wanted to make sure she was okay. She had not cried, screamed or done anything overly emotional the entire night despite everything that had happened. Leo knew that whatever she was going to do she wasn't going to do it until he walked away so Leo pretended to leave, but instead he closed in on the door and listened.

Leo closed the door and Kaylee heard him "walk away" soon after that. She looked around the room once again. What am I doing? I have followed four teenage mutant ninja turtles into the sewers and left behind my entire life, because said turtles told me that a strange clan is after me. What is wrong with me? They could want to kill me or Luke? What if I am just dreaming? No, I can't be. Dreams connect to things you have experienced and this is something I have most certainly never experienced. Oh, God. Kaylee thought to herself now pacing, her thoughts going a mile a minute. She sat down on the bed, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Removing her leather jacket and setting it next to her. Taking off the jacket revealed the many scars she had picked up over the years of her life. She decided to see what she had in her pockets. Reaching in her jacket pocket she pulled out a few tissues, her cell phone, and her wallet which contained three dollars and a picture of Luke when he was seven years old. She looked it over. This is it. This is all I have left. Unless I get out of here some how, but even if I do my life can never be the same. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes. Her strong shield she had been holding during everything that happened that night had finally fallen. She was scared, angry, broken, pained, confused, lost and depressed. She sobbed, hugging herself, as quietly as she could. She slid down from the bed and onto the floor and brought her knees to her chest. Kaylee wanted nothing more then to disappear into nothing. Her tears felt like acid on her cheeks. She sat there on the ground sobbing as quietly as she could.  
She wanted to stay awake, because she was scared to know what would happen if she fell asleep. Would she wake up to this reality or the one she had been living her entire life? She tried pinching herself, but nothing worked. Her energy was drained from fighting, running and then completely breaking down. She continued her sobs, but she eventually slipped into sleep on the ground. Acid tears still pouring down her face.

Leo heard, being so close to the door, everything Kaylee went through in his room. The pacing of her feet. The slight squeak of his bed from when she sat. The quiet sobs. Her body slipping to the floor. Everything. He knew the worst thing to do though was go in and comfort her. She was suffering in silence which is what she felt was the best thing to do for herself at that moment. Leo could almost feel her pain through the door, tensing every time he heard her whimper. He waited where he stood until the sobs grew quiet. He knew she fell asleep so he opened the door and walked into see her curled in on herself, tears and all. Leo walked over and lifted her sleeping body off the floor. The shockingly light body was completely covered in darkness so Leo did not take notice of the scars on her body. Kaylee, though asleep, nuzzled into Leo, slightly, as he laid her on the bed. He padded away, slowly, and walked out of the room, closing the door for the second time that morning. Sleep threatened him as he walked over to the couch and laid down. He thought over everything. Who was she trying to hold her tears in for? Herself? My Brothers? Leo closed his eyes as he ran theories through his brain, but eventually sleep won and the lair fell into a deep, dark silence.

* * *

**You probably hate me for not updating fast enough and changing little details constantly. I am really sorry. I hope you still are enjoying the story, no matter how slowly it comes out. Also, if you were writing this story, where would you want it to go next or where do you think I am heading with this? Just curious. ****Please review and criticize. **  



	5. First Light

_Later that Morning... 10:00 a.m._

Don woke up in his bed in the heated lair, notes from his many ideas he had gotten very early that morning were scattered around his bed. Don was known for his crazy ideas that sprung up all the time and this might very well explain his insomnia. He slept only when he knew he needed to. Coffee is what kept him from being a mindless zombie most of the time; however,this morning, Don felt extremely energized, even though he probably fell asleep two hours ago. It could be the fact that in the lair, his home, was someone he hardly knew and when he didn't know something he had to figure out more about it.

Don thought through what he did know about her, which wasn't much due to her being more interested in them and him and his brothers not wanting to push for too many answers after an eventful night for her. Don knew that she was an orphan, had a "little brother" named Luke, and that she was sixteen like he was. There was so much he didn't know though. Her favorite color, her favorite subject, her favorite pizza topping. Everything about her was a mystery and he wanted to know more about her.

Don sat up in bed and got up to get the coffee that he didn't need, but desperately wanted and wasn't suprised to find the entire lair silent. He rubbed away any sleep sand that was in his eyes and walked to the common area. He wanted to check on the girl, but was shocked to see a sleeping Leo on the couch. Don had to think this through. _Leo must have given Kaylee his room last night._ Don thought, shaking his head. He walked over to his brother and pulled the blanket more over Leo's shell. Don looked over to Leo's room to see the door closed. He wanted nothing more then to open the door and make sure Kaylee was okay, but he didn't want to wake her so he proceeded to the kitchen to make his coffee. Once his cup was made, he sat at the small dining table and waited for the others to awaken. The smell woke up the sleeping Leo who walked in still a little groggy, all his clothes removed except for his mask, knee pads, elbow pads, and belt just like all his brothers. Leo's blue eyes clearly seen through his even bluer mask, but bags were also seen even through the blue fabric. Leo turned on the lights in the kitchen.

"Morning." Leo said, yawning and stretching before walking over to the coffee pot and making himself a cup. Leo hated coffee, but figured he needed the pick me up after sleeping on the, rather uncomfortable, couch.

"Morning." Don responded. "How did you sleep?" Don knew the answer, but felt it courteous to ask.

"Fine. She needed someplace to stay besides the couch."

"Well then we have to find her someplace other place to stay other than your room, because you look like shell."

"Thanks, Donnie." Leo said with a lace of obvious sarcasm.

There was a short pause as Leo sat down on one side of Don with his elbows on the table, mug in hand. Don figured it was as good a time as any to ask about their guest.

"How long do you think she will stay with us?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think it is permanent?"

"I don't know."

"Will she train with us?"

"Don, I know about as much as you do about this situation. We will ask all of these questions when she wakes up."

"I know, but I..." Don wished to continue his conversation with Leo about their rather mysterious house guest, but he was interuppted by his very perky brother.

"Morning, bros. What up?" Mikey asked. His smile three times bigger than usual which seemed almost impossible. Mikey loved meeting new people so Kaylee was like a present to the elated turtle.

"Morning." The two at the table responded. Both giving soft smiles to their younger brother.

"You, dudes, want scrambled eggs." Mikey said, reaching into the fridge and taking out the eggs. Mikey started the oven and began making the eggs as his brothers responded with a "sure." Mikey stood at the oven and sang to himself, as he liked to do while cooking. Raph walked in ten minutes after Mikey, grabbed a cup of coffee for himself and sat at the table, on the other side of Don, in silence.

"Oh look. Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Mikey teased. Raph gave a low growl and the other two smiled, but Leo's smile grew softer as he rembered the conversation that he had with Splinter earlier that morning. He needed to tell his brothers about the conversation.

"Yo, Leo. Ya in there." Leo finally noticed that Raph had been snapping his fingers in front of his face. Leo didn't notice he zoned out.

"Yeah." Leo said, shaking his head a little.

"Does it have something to do with the conversation you had with Sensei?" Don asked, inquisitively.

"Yeah." Leo said, pondering the words. _What is she hiding?_ He thought to himself. Leo's brothers stared at him and waited for him to either explain what Splinter said or tell them they don't need to know in which case they would have to wait for Leo to come to the conclusion that they had a right to know. Leo decided on the first. "Splinter thinks that she needs us. Protection. Reassurance. Kindess. He thinks that she's hiding stuff that she doesn't even know about." Leo explained as Mikey handed out the plates of eggs and sat down next to Raph who was leaning far back in the chair. Don leaned forward and set his chin on his hands, staring out at nothing.

"What does she no... OW!" Mikey yelped as Raph smacked the back of his head.

"Knucklehead. If she doesn't know then what makes you think we would." Raph said, angrily."I gotta admit though I would like to know what the deal is with this chick. Why were the Foot after her?"

"That is a question that we should ask her. This isn't exactly a situation we can theorize." Don said, still in his position of staring at nothing. He often got like this when deep in thought.

"Don's right." Leo said, factually. "We don't know much about her, but if Splinter senses something about her then we have to listen to what he thinks is best and, like Don said, talking about theories isn't going to help anything." The four then turned to silence. Though they had decided to not put falsehoods in their minds all they could think of was Kaylee. Why were the Foot after her? Who was she? Eventually, Don broke the silence.

"Was she alright last night, Leo?" Don asked. Leo recalled the past night. Listening to her sobs. Lifting her, suprisingly, light body onto the bed. He figured it would be best to keep that to himself. She didn't want them knowing and he wasn't going to break any trust he could make with this girl.

"She was fine. She needed a space so I gave her mine. At least for the time being. That's all." Leo said, smiling slightly. The silence returned and the conversation of the mysterious girl was dropped. Mikey began talking about video games and coming up with the "perfect pizza" just so he could break the silence, but they all wanted to know more about this girl so their thoughts drifted back to her. They finished breakfast and put their plates away. Mikey stopped mid sentence and asked the question that was on all of their minds "Where is she?"

_Meanwhile..._

Kaylee woke up with a slight kink in the neck from falling asleep on the floor, but soon realized that she wasn't on a floor, but a sat up recalling the events of last night. She didn't remember ever crawling into the bed after passing out on the floor. _Leo must have put me up here. _Kaylee thought to herself. She prayed that he wouldn't tell the others about her breakdown or her scars. In her situation, she didn't want to be thought of as weak or broken. Kaylee, though still slightly drained, got off the bed and reached into the pile of her stuff that still lay where it had been left earlier that morning. Grabbing a tissue, she wiped her moist cheeks and then, after her cheeks were as tear free as they could get, she grabbed her leather jacket and shoved her belongings back in the pockets as she put it on. Her once long lair now lay in a very messy ponytail that just touched her shoulders. Kaylee took one final sweep of the room, which was rather difficult considering the only light on was the one outside the room, and then proceeded to the still closed door with the large crack underneath. She didn't want to deal with anyone quite yet, but she needed out of this closed space. Opening the door, slowly, she walked out of the room. She barely knew the lay out of the lair, but she heard voices coming from some area and so she followed them. Soon she ended up what she remembered the night before as the kitchen. She expected to be bombarded by tons of questions when she entered the room, but she wasn't prepared to answer any questions so she leaned against the wall to the right side of the door that led to the kitchen. She closed her eyes and listened, wondering whether or not she should go in.

"_Was she alright last night, Leo?" Don asked. _Kaylee felt her heart leap. _Here it comes. _Kaylee thought to herself, a frown painted across her face.

_"She was fine. She needed a space so I gave her mine. At least for the time being. That's all." Leo said. _Kaylee mouthed a silent "thank you" to Leo, remembering to give him an actual thank you later. In her quiet, almost meditative, state, Kaylee didn't notice Splinter approach her so when he laid a hand on her shoulder she jumped, slightly, in response

"Do you wish to skip breakfast?" Splinter asked. Anyone could notice that Kaylee was not in the mood to eat at this time. She nodded to Splinter with a soft smile. Her eyes shining in the dim light. "Please follow me." Splinter said as he walked off. Kaylee did as she was told.

_"Where is she?"_ Kaylee heard Mikey say as she walked away.


	6. Instinct

Master Splinter led the young girl through the lair until reached a set of two screen doors. The two walked in. Kaylee stood in admiration of the dojo that she was in. Splinter stood a few feet in front of her and waited for her to take in the scene. The dojo was made up of concrete much like the rest of the lair. There were weapons racks lined up against the wall and a few bamboo mats on the ground; however, the stunning part was the large tree that stood to one side of the room. It was twice the size of the girl and held many scars from weapons beating against it during training and anger ventilation. Truly a sight to behold especially in the sewers of a concrete jungle.  
"This is beautiful." Kaylee said in awe.  
"I am glad that it pleases you." Splinter stated. "This space is free for your use at any time."  
"Thank you, Splinter." Splinter smiled at the girl.  
"In here. I would prefer you referred to me as Master Splinter or Sensei especially if I am going to train you."  
"Train me?"  
"Yes, child. Would that be wrong?"  
"No. Not at all, but you are all giving me so much so quickly."  
"You have shown nothing that should make us distrust you. Besides everything we are giving you is out of necessity for your safety and health. Nothing to drastic. Do you no not wish to train?"  
"I would love to train with you and your sons and I am exceedingly grateful to all of you, but I do not wish to be a bother."  
"As far as I am concerned, you're anything but a bother. You may wish to stretch before we begin. My sons will be along shortly."  
"Okay." Kaylee agreed.  
"I do not wish for you to overheat. Please take off your jacket."  
"Yes, Master Splinter." Kaylee hesitantly removed her jacket, revealing her scars. One ring like scar on her left forearm, a scar that looked liked scratch marks on her right elbow, scars on her knuckles from punching, a slice across the upper half of her left arm, the new scar that lay on her cheek bone, but, out of all of these scars, the most predominant scar was the long gash that wrapped around from the top of her right shoulder to the beginning of the left half of her collar bone. All of her scars, though fading, still stood out wide and white against her tan skin. In Splinter's eyes, they were just scars almost all faded away with time, barely visible. In Kaylee's eyes, all of her scars were war scars from the war she had been fighting her entire life, clearly visible and made her look hideously deformed She waited for Splinter to look away in disgust, but he just continued to smile. She could not hide the sense of relief that she felt. She prayed for this luck with the turtles or for her t-shirt to magically grow and hide the scars. Kaylee did stretches that she knew and awaited the others arrival.  
The turtles, after cleaning, had walked by the open door of Leo's room and still did not see the girl. They worried that she took off and thus sought out their Master who they knew would be in the dojo at this hour. The four brothers burst through the dojo doors and were over joyed to see that Splinter was not alone. Kaylee turned to them, stopping her stretches and stared at their faces which she expected them to be disgusted by her appearance or start asking questions, but all they did was walk in with smiles, even the dark Raph held a small smile on his face.  
"Morning, dudette! Missed ya at breakfast!" Mikey exclaimed, walking over to Kaylee. The others soon followed. It was actually sort of intimidating as they made a large pack in front of her, but they didn't scare her. She felt oddly safe.  
"Morning. Sorry. I just wasn't very hungry." Kaylee said, smiling sincerely. What was I so worried about? They are Mutant Ninja Turtles. What are a few scars? Stupid insecurities have got me worrying over nothing. Kaylee thought to herself.  
"How did you sleep?" Don asked, but before she could answer Splinter spoke up after standing silently, watching as the miniture scene played out.  
"There will be plenty of time for questions later, my sons, but, as you and our guest know, we have training this morning so I suggest we begin with a few basic katas. Please take your positions on the mats. Kaylee, please stand next to Michelangelo." Splinter spoke. The turtles were in order by age, starting with Leo on the left and ending with Mikey on the right. Kaylee scooted into her position. "Please follow along with my sons." Splinter said, addressing Kaylee. "First kata."  
The turtles did the kata with smooth movements and Kaylee followed along. The first time through the kata, Kaylee messed up on the positioning of the hands and legs and the second time was not much better, but by the third time she was starting to get it. By the last time that the turtles did that certain kata, you could hardly tell that she had never worked on it before. Splinter shouted up to five different katas by the end of the portion of the training and each one had the same result. Kaylee would screw up a few times and, eventually, get it.  
Soon enough the sparring began. It was no weapons so it was Raph against Leo and Mikey against Donnie and Kaylee was asked to sit and watch. Raph and Leo took the mats first. Splinter shouted for them to begin. They bowed to one another and then stated circling each other until Raph burst forward to give Leo the first blow which was aimed for his stomach. Leo dodged it and began to tease Raph. Leo expected that Raph would get riled up by the comments which he did. Leo swept his legs under Raph, but Raph jumped and went for a leaping kick aimed at Leo's head. Leo dodged the action and aimed a punch at Raph who was getting frustrated. The fight continued in a similar pattern with jabs, kicks, and insults thrown back and forth, but Leo eventually pinned Raph to the mat. Splinter called the match to an end from his kneeling position next to Kaylee, Donnie, and Mikey. Don and Mikey rose as Raph and Leo came and sat down, Raph letting a small growl emanate from his lips. Don and Mikey's fight ended with Mikey winning, after getting the upper hand while Donnie was thinking through his next move. Last, Leo and Mikey fought each other and Leo ended up winning that sparring match.  
During all of those matches, Kaylee watched intently. She figured it would be worth her while to study the sparring opponents she hoped to face in the near future. Kaylee realized defining traits about the turtles: Raph was very passionate and stronng fighter, but, not only was he hot-tempered, he was also to focused on his body. Mikey was a wild guy and always a trick up his sleeve, but was easily distracted. Don was strategic and focused more on the mental part of fighting rather than the physical, but he thought too much. Leo fought in a balanced way and showed very little weakness. The only thing she noticed was anger to some of Raph's insults. Kaylee, also, thought about which one of them, if any, would actually fight her and not hold back just because of her gender or her being guest or any other crap like that.  
"Sensei." Splinter and the four brothers looked towards the girl who was closest to the wise rat at the moment. "I would like a chance to try one match. Please." Splinter couldn't help, but smile at the eagerness in the girl's shimmering eyes. He nodded. "I would like to challenge Raphael." They all expected her to pick Don or Mikey or even Leo, but she was there to learn fighting skills and all they would do is hold back. She had no choice, but to choose the turtle that would actually go against her.  
"Are you sure?" Splinter asked. Kaylee nodded in response. The eagerness and, now, sureness lingered in her eyes. "Very well. Both of you take your places on the mats."  
Kaylee and Raph took to the mats. The entire mutant family seemed to be worried. They all knew that Raph lost his temper all to quickly and could cause serious damage if provoked. The two bowed to another as Splinter began the match. "Don't hold back." Kaylee said, grinning. They circled each other just as Leo and Raph had done earlier, but, this time, Kaylee threw the first punch aiming it at Raph's face. He jumped out of the way, but didn't counter-attack. He was terrified of hurting her. "Come on, Raphael. Don't be such a wuss." Kaylee said, tauntingly. The entire room was focused on the fight. The two were circling each other again and Raph was clenching and unclenching his hands in order to keep his anger in check, but it didn't take a genius to see that the taunts were working. She noticed how riled up he got at these comments and, though she hated saying them, she knew that was the best way to get an actual fight. "Raphael, don't be such a coward." That apparently was the right insult to get him to at least start fighting. Kaylee threw little insults throughout the fight just to keep it going. Raph aimed a perfect kick right at Kaylee's temple, but luckily she dodged it. They each through upper cuts, front jabs, haymackers, but no one used the legs until Kaylee swept hers under Raphael which seemed to catch him by surprise as he tumbled to the ground. She pinned Raph's arms, but Raph was stronger and he ended up grabbing her wrists and doing a flip that led to him being on top. That was when Splinter finished the match. The turtles, except Raphael, were shocked by the skill that was presented by this stranger, this girl.  
Raph offered Kaylee his hand while getting off of her at the same time. She graciously took it and got up. She was a little taller than Raph, but not by much.  
"Thank you, Raphael." Kaylee said, panting slightly.  
"What for? And ya can call me Raph." He said.  
"For not holding back. Thanks, Raph." Kaylee smirked.  
"Ya don't have ta worry bout me holdin' back anymore. Ya almost got me." He said. Raph lifted up his fist and Kaylee gave him a light fist other three turtles got up to look at the girl. Don puzzled, Leo amazed, and Mikey shocked. This girl had almost beat their big tough brother. Splinter watched his sons react to the girl with an amused expression.  
"Where in shell did you learn to fight like that?" Mikey said, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. Raph rolled his eyes and pushed his brother's jaw up for him.  
"Everywhere. I guess." Kaylee said, timidly. "I learned a lot from street thugs and stuff. I was a little self taught. I really don't exactly how I started. I just had a fighting instinct. I guess."  
"Well whatever it was really awesome." Leo said, smiling.  
"How did you do such a perfect sweep of the legs?" Don questioned.  
"Like I said. Instinct." Kaylee responded.  
"Awesome." Mikey said, now grinning from ear to ear or hole to hole.  
"I think that is enough training for this morning, my students. You are excused." Splinter said. The four turtles and girl all went into an immediate line and bowed to their Sensei.  
"Yeah, man. I'm starved." Mikey said, rubbing his stomach area for emphasis.  
"Ya just ate breakfast two hours ago, pizza fer brains." Raph said with smirk.  
"That is like twenty years in turtle time." Mikey whined. Raph rolled his eyes again, grabbed Mikey and affectionately noggied him as they walked out of the room. Followed by a lightly giggling Donatello. Leo and Kaylee followed suit, but at a much slower pace. Kaylee grabbing her leather jacket on the way out, but not putting it back on.  
"Thanks, Leo." Kaylee said, quietly, to Leo who was walking next to her. Leo stopped at the kitchen door where his brothers had gone through and looked at her with a confused look. "For not telling them about last night." Kaylee looking at her shoes embarrassed. Leo finally caught on.  
"Hey. It's no big deal, but I want to you know that you can come to me if something is upsetting you. You don't have to go through this alone. Okay?" Leo said, sympathetically.  
"Alright. Deal." Kaylee said, looking at Leo and smiling.  
"Good. Now come on. You have to be hungry by now." Leo said, pushing opening the door like someone would do for a princess and Kaylee laughed and walked through the door.


	7. Puzzle

**Warning: This chapter does feature mention of child abuse. Also, this chapter is used to explain some things so it doesn't contain much action. Sorry. More on the way. Hope you like it. :)  
**

* * *

Kaylee and Leo entered into the kitchen, she was still giggling from Leo's overly grand gesture. She never expected anyone to bow down to her let alone a giant mutant turtle. Mikey was already in the fridge, digging for pretty much any form of food, but mostly pizza. Raph was leaning against the wall that stood next to the fridge, refusing to admit that he could go for a slice. Don stood at the sink grabbing a glass of water. Leo and Kaylee sat at the table.

"Jeez, Mikey. How long does it take ta find one slice a pizza?" Raph asked, already growing impatient. Mikey lifted his head out of the fridge to stick his tongue out at his impatient brother before turning back to fridge digging. Kaylee couldn't help, but giggle at the simple brotherly scene.

"Mikey. How about grabbing our guest something to eat?" Leo stated. Mikey lifted his head out of the fridge to look at his eldest brother.

"Sure thing. What ya want to eat? Pizza, cool?" Mikey asked, smiling. Kaylee smirked back.

"Of course. Can't go wrong with pizza." Kaylee said, smiling.

"Topping?" Mikey asked.

"Anything is good." Kaylee said.

"Sweet." Mikey said, grabbing two slices of cheese pizza. One for him and the other for Kaylee and brought them to the table. Raph went into the fridge, also, grabbing a slice and sitting down. Mikey sat on the other side of Kaylee and Raph took the seat across from her. Kaylee thanked Mikey and picked up the pizza and began to eat. She hadn't even noticed her hunger until the minute the pizza lay in front of her.

"So Kaylee. How did you sleep?" Don asked, sitting down next to Raph across from Leo.

"Fine." Kaylee said.

"Good. So, Kaylee, um, we were kind of wondering if you knew why the Foot were after you?" Don asked, awkwardly.

"No idea." Kaylee said, finishing the pizza slice and sitting smile dissipated. "I was just walking with Luke and then they came out of no where. That's it."

"Are ya sure?" Raph questioned, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"Positive. If I had any clue I would tell you guys." Kaylee said.

"I hate to continue on this topic, but have you ever done anything to draw attention to yourself." Leo asked.

"No. Nothing bad. I took part in a few fights, but not anything major. Nothing to draw much attention." Kaylee looked down at her lap, contemplating all of her actions over the years of her life.

"Have you known anyone that might be involved?" Don asked. Mikey sat on the sidelines. Mike was an upbeat person, conversations like this weren't his strong suit. The question posed by Don seemed to light a spark of knowledge in Kaylee's mind. She looked up for a quick second before stareing some invisible object in the table. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her past.

"Only one person, but he is long gone now." She responded. The whole table was drawn into seriousness.

"Who?" Mikey asked which, if Raph was sitting next to him, would have received a smack to the head, but Mikey was too curious to keep his mouth shut.

"My foster dad." Kaylee spoke, for the first time since they met sounding slightly timid.

"Your foster dad?" Don asked.

"Yeah. He was... something." Kaylee said.

"Um, could you tell us more? We don't want to push, but we need some idea as to why the Shr are after you." Leo spoke. None of them wanted to push too hard, but they needed some clue as to what would cause the Shredder to want Kaylee.

"I'll tell you, but it isn't a happy go lucky story. You guys sure you want to hear it?" The four nodded in response. "Well, um, I guess I will start from the beginning. There was Damien, my foster father, and Lucy, my foster mother. They were a couple living in a low room in an apartment building. One day they found me on their doorstep and I was a nameless newborn so they adopted me. Lucy was always sweet and kind and Damien was the greatest, most intelligent man you could ever meet.

For six years, I lived with Damien and Lucy happily, but good things don't always last. Lucy got sick, really sick. She passed away and I was left with Damien. After her death, Damien lost it. He got into more than just alcohol. He did drugs, gambled, stole, basically you name something bad and he did it. He became more vicious, arming himself with weapons of all types. He would go out for hours and wouldn't come back until early in the morning when he would wake me up and do whatever he had in store for me which could range from a slap on the cheek to gun threats to insults. Three years passed just like that with Damien hurting me in any way he could, but one night I guess karma kicked in, because I woke up to see him dead on the floor from what was said to be over dose. I was put in the foster program after that. I don't know what Damien did in the time when I didn't see him. He could have been a Foot ninja for all I know, but that's the story."

The turtles looked at her with some form of empathy on their faces. They couldn't imagine what it was like living with that, but none of them could even decide how to handle this. Leave it to the girl who suffered the situation to begin with light the seemingly frozen kitchen scene. Kaylee looked up and smiled softly at the four who gave her strange looks in return. The turtles had gone through many harsh scenarios such as being sent to alternate dimensions, facing the Shredder on many occasions, and living in hiding their entire lives. One would think they would have been accustomed to some suffering, but this was out of their spectrum.

"Guys, it is in the past. Okay. I told you about it, because it could have everything to do with the situation, but it may not. It's okay." Kaylee said which just got shocked looks from all of the turtles, but Raph, of course, had anger etched his seemingly surprised face. He was just about to burst into a long winded statement about how it wasn't okay, but before that could happen the female interjected. "Hey Mikey. I haven't really gotten a full tour of the lair yet. Want to show me around? I would love to see that comic book collection you were going on about last night." Kaylee said, trying desperately to change the subject. The mere mention of comic books brought the orange-clad turtle out of his paralyzed state immediately.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Mikey shouted, standing up out of his chair and grabbing Kaylee's wrist. "Come on, Dudette! Let's see where ta start." Mikey dragged Kaylee through the door as he jumped around, in an excited Mikey fashion. "We could go to Donnie's Lab, and my room and the living room and…" The rest of the statement was cut off by the shutting of the door, leaving three turtles in its wake.

"How could should she treat it like it was nothing?!" Raph shouted at the remaining turtles.

"Like she said it is in the past. She can't really change it now so why bother thinking about it." Don said. Ironic that the turtles, including Mikey, couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Do you think she is just keeping her pain to herself?" Leo asked as a theoretical question.

"No clue." Don responded.

"This chick is one complicated puzzle." Raph said.

"Yeah. A puzzle we have to solve." Leo said. The three who hadn't been doing much, other than looking at each other as they spoke, now turned to the door. She may be a complicated puzzle with obscure pieces, but they had to fit them together. No matter what it takes.


	8. Lost in Thought

"Okay so you've seen EVERYTHING on the bottom floor. Now on to the top floor." Mikey spoke, smiling at Kaylee with a Cheshire grin. The only issue with getting to the top floor was the lack of stairs. The leap wasn't too high, but a regular jump would not get a person close enough to the ledge. One would have to be skilled to get up to that height. "Hop on." Mikey said, showing his shell to the seemingly incapable female.

"Tell you what. You go first and then I will try to copy your movements and if I can't get then we try piggy back. Okay?" Kaylee said.

"Alright, but, if you don't get it, don't feel bad. I am a professional." Mikey said, with a joking smile.

"Okay. Go ahead, Mr. Professional." Kaylee said, rolling her eyes and smiling back. Mikey began the leap after that, bouncing between two columns that led to the ledge about six times before getting there. He then walked to the edge and looked down at Kaylee who seemed impressed and slowly applauding him.

"Thank you. Thank you." Mikey said, bowing and blowing air kisses to his imaginary fans. "And that's how its done, son."

"My turn." Kaylee said. She backed up a few steps and then ran for it. She made the first five jumps in rather messy but suitable fashion, but screwed up on the last one. She almost fell completely backwards, but Mikey grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the rest of the way. Kaylee panted slightly and looked at Mikey.

"Thanks." Kaylee said.

"No prob. I give you a nine for getting up here, but like a three for gracefulness." Mikey said, causing Kaylee to giggle at her own klutziness. "Now come on. My comics are waiting." Mikey yanked both of Kaylee's arms and led her into his extremely messy bedroom. Mikey's room defined mess. Pizza boxes littered the floor, the bed was unmade, and everything that could go on a shelf or in a dresser was on the floor. A disaster except for the very organized box of comic books. "Meet my babies." Mikey said, holding up the box of comics above his head before setting it on the bed and sitting cross legged next to it. Kaylee following suit. "Please. Please. Please. Tell me. You know the Justice Force or at least the Silver Sentry."

"Are you kidding me? Luke loves comics. Especially Justice Force comics. And who doesn't known the Silver Sentry?!" Kaylee spoke, before being wrapped into an over the top turtle hug that knocked her off the bed.

"Finally, a friend that's a girl that I can discuss comics with!" Mikey yelled, not releasing his now beloved prisoner as he hugged her on the floor.

"Yeah, Mikey. But I only can talk comics if I can breathe." Kaylee said, in between gasps for air.

"Sorry." Mikey said, letting Kaylee go and leaning back onto his knees. Kaylee gasping for air as she also sat on her knees. "It's just that April doesn't usually like talking about my comics." Mikey finished. Kaylee wished to ask more about April, who the four had talked about a lot, but she didn't seem pushy or nosy. The turtles were nice, strong, and she could see becoming good friends with them so she didn't want her curiosity to get in the way. "Hello? You in there?" Mikey asked, waving his arms in front of her face.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just zoned. I guess." Kaylee said, looking Mikey in the eyes.

"Totally chill, dudette. Now. Shall we look at my favorite issue..." Mikey was cut off by a very aware female voice.

"You mean the one where the Turtle Titan meets Silver Sentry." Kaylee stated, smiling brightly and laughing slightly at the shocked look she received from the orange clad turtle.

"No... maybe. How did ya know?" Mikey asked, confused.

"You are a turtle who wears orange much like the Turtle Titan and you sound like how I pictured him. It seemed obvious that you would like him." Kaylee said, factually.

"Wow." Mikey said. "I think we are going to be great friends." Kaylee laughed.

"So we going to read that comic or what?" Kaylee asked as Mikey pulled out the much cared for comic and, almost on command, began his one man show which Kaylee watched.

The teen teripins all had different ways of dealing with confusion and unanswered questions. Don retired to his lab area after the confusion that occurred in the kitchen. He pictured talking to Kaylee and getting all the answers right away, but instead he just had more questions. His lab was the only place he could think of that always provided him the correct answers. Raph had two punching bags, one in the common area and one in his room. He walked to the closest one and began pounding on it, as if the release of energy would give clues into the mysteries that faced them. Leo trained in the center of the lair, thinking that focusing his chi would open up the hidden locks of questions. Laughter echoed through the lair from Mikey's room. The door was wide open and Mikey's impressions of the Silver Sentry passed right through it.  
About fifteen minutes later, the sound of the stone elevator that was built into the lair was heard by all in the underground home, minus Kaylee and Mikey who were still endlessly chatting. April walked out of the elevator carrying a black backpack. She was followed by Casey. Leo was the first to greet both of them, in his usual polite manner. Both Don and Raph came to say hi as well.

"Hey Case. April. What's in da bag?" Raph asked, pointing to the bag that hung off April's shoulder.

"Hi guys. Don texted me on his shell cell saying that you guys have this girl staying with you so I brought some necessities. Clothes, shampoo, toothpaste. After I picked up this stuff I called Casey." The teen red head said.

"Thanks April. Kaylee didn't, exactly, get a chance to bring a lot with her." Leo stated.

"So can we meet this chick? I mean you guys are great and all but we are like part of the few humans who know and like ya. Adding one more will be totally rad." The gapped tooth hockey player spoke.

"Yeah. Definitely. Raph, do you want to break up the gigglefest?" Leo asked, the missing two still clueless to the presence of the humans. Raph was not one for moments such as the one between Mikey and Kaylee. He would have done anything else then to enter the superhero geek-a-palooza going on upstairs.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Raph asked, looking at Leo. Leo shook his head which received a mild glare from red clad turtle. After the glare, Raph did his own way of getting to the second landing, which was running and pulling himself up without any leaps in between the columns, and went to receive his youngest brother and his house guest.

"April, Casey. There is something you should know. Kaylee has been through a lot and we are trying not to push her unless necessary so just walk in cautious circles. Okay?" Don spoke and received two nods of agreement.

"How did you guys meet her anyway?" April said.

"Well..." Leo told the abbreviated version of their meeting of Kaylee as well as how training went that morning and what happened afterwards, purposefully ignoring the bit about her crying in his room. By the time his storytelling was done, the three that been on the second floor were standing on the ledge to get down. Kaylee was more afraid of the jump down than the jump up, but had more confidence in getting down so all at once the three teens on the ledge went for it. Though Kaylee lacked fluid motions, she successfully made it down without needing to be caught by any of the turtles.

"A little better. Ten for getting down and a five for gracefulness." Mikey said. Kaylee rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. Raph smacked Mikey in the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Mikey shouted. Raph shrugged.

"Felt like it." Raph smirked and Kaylee giggled. The three than proceeded to the area by the elevator for their meet and greet.

"Hi. I'm April." The red head said, stepping forward so she was standing right in front of Kaylee. Her smile, eyebrows and posture all exuded a feeling of kindness and welcoming, but the look in her eyes was rather calculating. April studied the female that stood in front of her. Kaylee's leather jacket was still off so all her scars were revealed and the way that April looked at her made her uncomfortable. Kaylee's arms were wrapped around herself tightly, but her eyes stared straight at April. April offered her hand and Kaylee shook it kindly before returning to her position.

"Kaylee." The wrapped female spoke. Casey stepped forward after that.

"Name's Casey. Casey Jones." The human male teen introduced.

"Nice to meet both of you." Kaylee said, smiling. The much expected awkward silence occured right after that. Until Raph spoke.

"Hey Case. I believe that I owe you a rematch after I won yesterday." Raph pointed out, talking about his wrestling match with Casey the other day.

"Since when did you win, Raph. I washed the floor with your sorry shell." Casey said, poking Raph's upper shell on his front side.

"You wish you did, lard butt." Raph taunted.

"We need a ref. Mike?" Casey said.

"Yeah Dude. I got this." Mikey stated, wrapping an arm around Raph. "Leo your on Casey's team. Don your on Raph's. Prepare the fighters for battle!" Mikey shouted in his best sports announcer voice. The five male teens split to go to the open center of the lair while the two teen females remained by the door. They had done this before, living in the sewers you don't have many options for entertainment. As Leo and Don revved up their fighters and Mikey, basically, jumped out of his shell, April decided to speak to the new edition.

"I brought this for you." April said, handing Kaylee the black bag that had been hanging on her shoulder and smiling brightly. "I thought you might like having some shampoo, other clothes, and stuff since you might be here for a while. Sorry if the clothes are a little big I just grabbed what I could."

"Thanks. A ripped black t-shirt and no clean clothes or toiletries probably wouldn't have been a very ideal scenario." Kaylee said, smiling at April and swinging the bag over her right shoulder. April smiled, but frowned soon after.

"The guys told me what happened. If you ever need to talk to someone that is not a male mutant, you can always come to me." April said, laying a hand on Kaylee's left shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kaylee said, a grateful smile gracing her face. "Do they do this a lot?" Kaylee asked, turning the conversation away from herself. April laughed softly.

"Yeah." April said.

"They speak a lot about you. You know? They really really care about you." Kaylee said.

"They helped me when I needed it. We are like family." April said.

"Silence ladies and gents!" Mikey yelled. "The fight is on. On the count of three may the battle begin. You know the rules no weapons. One, two, three!" Mikey shouted to begin the fight.

Leo and Don stepped back as Casey and Raph charged each other. Cheers and taunts were heard back and forth. There was no real pattern just a lot of rolling on the ground and punches that only seemed to hit the ground. In fighting, Raph may be more formally trained, but Casey had some relatively useful street smarts. Against one another, they were almost equals. Everyone was into the fight even April and Kaylee. In the end, Casey won the round by pinning Raph.  
"I let ya win." Raph said, standing up.

"Sure ya did, Raph." Casey said.

"Fine ya won. Big whoopty woo." Raph said, grabbing Casey who had stood up as well and bringing him into a noogie. Everyone laughed including Kaylee. Kaylee had expected a lot of things in her life, but laughing with four mutants and two strangers in an underground home was not on her radar. Raph released Casey before Mikey came up with the next activity.

"While we are up to rematches, I think that I owe Casey, Don and you, Raphie Boy, a rematch on Space Invaders. Since I conquered shell last time." Mikey said.

"Ya wish, moron. You're on." Raph said to Mikey.

"Ya didn't win last time, shell head, and you won't win this time either." Casey said, confidently.

"I did to win last time. You just a refuse admit that I am the champion! Don, this rematch is happening. You in?" Mikey asked, receiving two dirty looks from Raph and Casey.

"Yeah. Um... April do you wanna?" Don asked April, who stood next to him, awkwardly

"Sure." April said, smiling.

"Sweet!" Mikey yelled. "I'll go set it up!" Mikey ran off to go set up the game as the other four followed close behind.

The five had gone into the living area. Mikey sat on the floor, as close to the TVs as he could get, Raph sat in the recliner, and April sat on the couch in between Donnie and Casey. There were only two controllers, so the rounds were one on one. Raph against Mikey and Don against Casey. After that, winner would play winner. The rounds were short, but they would often call immediate rematches or fouls until they were truly required to stop. As the five began to play their game, Kaylee and Leo remained standing where the others had been previous.

Kaylee stood, looking towards the living area, but not moving towards it. She wanted to go be part of their games, but this wasn't her family. She knew that she didn't have one. Here, she was just the extra. They were great, but, when it came down to it, they wouldn't want her. No one ever really did. They had their ways and she just wasn't part of them. At least that is how she felt about it.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Kaylee said, smiling that soft smile she was so keen to.

"You like to do that don't you?" Leo said.

"What?" Kaylee asked, turning to Leo.

"Going off somewhere else and then coming back and smiling as if it never happened." Kaylee giggled lightly. She was anything, but an open book and here Leo was explaining a usual with her. This was a rare finding.

"Yeah. I guess I do that. Just get lost in thought." Kaylee said.

"My brothers and I do the same thing. We all get lost in thought. Raph in his anger, Mikey in his insanity, Don in his knowledge, and me in my worries and strategies."

"Worries?" Leo smiled.

"Yeah. Worries. I am the leader. My brothers are my responsibility so I worry about them. Don't tell them that though. I don't want them thinking that I have gone soft or anything." Leo said.

"I won't. I know where you're coming from. I am responsible for what happens to Luke." At the mention of her 'brother', Kaylee's eyes moved from Leo to the ground. "Today is his birthday and he thinks I am dead or missing." Leo laid his hand on Kaylee's shoulder and squeezed.

"It is best this way."

"I know, but I still feel like I am responsible." Kaylee said, looking Leo in the eyes with a glint of guilt. Leo was very familiar with that look he had seen it in himself many times.

"I can ask Don to give you Shell Cell. We have a secure line. It is pure Don Tech. Very reliable. You can talk to Luke on that."

"You think I can do that." Kaylee's look shifted from guilt to the same look of determination that she had used that morning at training.

"I think so. I will have to check with my brothers and Splinter, but I don't see why not." Leo said.

"Thank you. I promise I will repay you guys for everything."

"There is no need. We help those who need it and give it to people who deserve it." Leo said. "Now come on. You are missing a Hamato family tradition. The video game showdown is pretty great."

Leo began to walk away, but Kaylee stayed where she was. The turtles helped complete strangers in a society that cast them aside as trash. They were the saints that Kaylee had heard of in stories and they weren't human, ironically enough. Kaylee thought of them as a bunch of mismatched books that all managed to fit on the same shelf in some chaotic order. She craved that fitting in feeling, but she couldn't even figure out her own self. They were completed books, they knew who they were. She was missing pages and her binding. She would never fit into their world. Little did she know that the turtles were the ones who would find her missing pages, complete her binding and find her a place on that shelf. They just didn't know it yet.

"Are you coming?" Leo asked the distant female.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just got..." Kaylee was about to finish her statement, but was cut off by Leo.

"lost in thought."

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Please, review, criticize, comment. Thanks for reading! More on the way. :)**


End file.
